The present invention therefore provides the methanesulfonate of a camptothecin derivative, said methanesulfonate being represented by the following formula (1): 
or a hydrate thereof, and also a preparation process therefor.
The present invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising the Compound (1) or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.